Modern portable electronics devices have become more capable, including higher performance battery power sources while consuming lower power. Due to this enhanced capability and always-on availability, consumers have come to depend on portable electronics devices (e.g., telephones and computers) for all manner of tasks. Because consumers are accustomed to continuous availability of devices, it is desirable that associated batteries be wirelessly rechargeable. Inductive wireless power transfer has become the preferred solution for providing wireless power. Similarly, battery powered electric vehicles are becoming more popular as a solution to counteract rising levels of air pollution and the depletion of fossil fuels. One roadblock to further market penetration of electric vehicles is a requirement of routinely connecting a heavy power cable to the vehicle. Wireless charging by inductive power transfer is the preferred solution for stationary charging and the only solution for charging on-the-go. Inductive power transfer is improved by resonating coupled inductors in the power transmitter and the power receiver. In addition, highly resonant inductors are able to couple power over longer distance and do so more efficiently. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses for adjustable coupling for improved wireless highly resonant inductive power transfer are desired.